


old dogs

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Stink Kink, Sweat, scent, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: request: stink request: r76 (young or old) Jack burying his face between gabe's legs. just really loving how he smells





	

“You still haven’t changed, have you?”

Reaper’s voice is low and mocking, but 76 can’t find it in himself to care; not when he’s on his knees in this dirty alley, with his head tilted up and face buried between those thick thighs, hands leaving bruises on Reaper’s hips in an effort to ensure he doesn’t get away. His mask is gone, tossed carelessly to the side just so he can get closer to this treasure--he remembers how Reaper had laughed when he’d thrown it, remembers his snide, _“That eager to sniff my dick again, farmboy?”_

And, fuck, yes. He is.

Reaper’s only opened his pants enough to allow his cock and balls to hang out--he’d scoffed when 76 had begged for more--but it’s still plenty for 76 to work with. Eyes closed, he presses his nose up against the underside of Reaper’s dark cock, lips parted to pant open-mouthed against the sweat-slick skin of his balls; he stinks here, like he hasn’t showered in a day or two, and the stale scent of his sweat is intoxicating. It’s musky and virile, pungent enough to make 76’s head spin, and as he drags his nose through the coarse thatch of pubes above Reaper’s cock he finds he can’t get enough. His tongue follows the course, licking up the salt dried to Reaper’s skin and savouring the musky taste. 

“Disgusting,” Reaper murmurs, almost fondly; 76 doesn’t care. He moans against the side of Reaper’s stiffening cock and reaches down to palm himself through his fatigues, and tells himself that next time he’ll show some restraint.


End file.
